


Flight Fright

by FrenzyOwl



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Coaching, F/M, Kisses, M/M, assurance, flying ptsd, really sweet stuff yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenzyOwl/pseuds/FrenzyOwl
Summary: “Sure, I can’t fly,” you said, “but I can give you some tips! And we can go over some safety procedures, so you don’t end up flying into that mountain again! Please, Grim? Won’t you give it a little try?”He was hesitant, but eventually agreed with his nervous stutter.





	Flight Fright

It was no secret that Grim Matchstick loved to fly. To him, it wasn’t just a capability; it was a necessity. The chubby dragon took great joy in tasting the breeze and munching on the clouds as if they were cotton candy. Although he was lacking in the intimidation factor, he was a master of the skies, and you knew it, too. 

Unfortunately, one day, that all seemed to wither and fade. Grim lost his focus and crashed headfirst into a nasty rock face. Not only did he severely injure his noggin, but also his will to fly. As you tended to his wounds, the reptile repeatedly vowed he’d never fly again.

At first, you didn’t believe him. Flying was _a part_ of him! Surely he didn’t mean it! 

But as the weeks dragged on, he wouldn’t even flap his wings. He was practically rooted to the ground, only climbing whenever he deemed necessary. He was paranoid and experienced frequent nightmares of the incident. Being the empathetic soul you were, you allowed him to sleep with you on the ground as opposed to his tower. You cuddled with him, exercised with him, and even put him on a healthy diet to bring his mind towards a happier place.

But once his body finally healed, you decided that enough was enough - you _must_ get the dragon back into the sky.

_“Sure, I can’t fly,”_ you said,_ “but I can give you some tips! And we can go over some safety procedures, so you don’t end up flying into that mountain again! Please, Grim? Won’t you give it a little try?”_

He was hesitant, but eventually agreed with his nervous stutter. 

The first attempts were less than successful. Grim wouldn’t even make it five feet off the ground. And every time you encouraged him to spread his wings, he would whimper and tremble. 

As his lover, you feared that you were being too hard on him. Yet at the same time, you also feared you were being too soft. In his heart, he longed to fly again, but his anxiety would simply not allow him to do so.

But today, things were bound to change. 

Today was the day he was going to taste the clouds once again. 

“Uh, (y/n)?” Grim asked as he scaled the rock wall with his tail wrapped securely around your waist. “Are you s-s-s-sure we can’t just practice from the ground?” 

You nodded and hugged his tail, being careful to avoid his spikes while trying your best to keep your eyes towards the sky. 

“Yup, I’m sure! We don’t get any results on the ground! It’s time to try something new!”

He whined in response, but continued to climb. The cold, mountain air nipped at your face as the wind grew fierce and brisk. Once Grim reached the flat mountaintop, he only released you when his tail was a safe distance away from the cliff. 

“Thanks, Grimmy!” You rubbed your hands together, then turning towards the edge. “Now then! Are you ready to get started?”

Grim peered over your shoulder and gazed out into the blue expanse. In a matter of seconds, his eyes became teary, and his teeth clattered in fright. 

Although you hated to admit it, the view was quite daunting. You were quite high, and the violent wind certainly didn’t help. 

Grim gulped loudly.

“I uh, I-I-I-I-“

His wings shrunk and he fled back, burying his face beneath a boulder while sticking his rump up in the air. 

You sighed.

“Oh, sweetie...”

_ Not this again. _

“I’M SORRY! I C-C-CAN’T DO IT! DON’T MAKE ME F-F-FLY, (y/n)! MY WINGS C-C-CLOSE UP AND I, I!-“

“Yes, you _can_ fly!”

You skipped your way towards him and knelt beside his covered face.

“You’ve flown before. Many times before! You love flying!”

“N-N-Not anymore!”

His body quivered. 

“You saw the c-c-cut on my head! It took WEEKS to heal! All because I was a t-t-terrible flier!”

“But that only happened one time,” you said, stroking his scaly, but smooth neck. “And you were only distracted! If you pay more attention, it won’t happen again!”

Grim sniffled and paused. 

“How d-do you know?”

You faltered and shrugged your shoulders.

“Because I just know!”

The dragon continued to weep for what seemed like eons. Poor thing. You couldn’t blame him for his anxiety. After all, he wasn’t the only creature in Inkwell Isle with fears to conquer and hardships to face. 

Plus, he _was_ your boyfriend. 

“Grim?” You nudged him. “Hey, can you look at me, big guy?”

But he didn’t even shift. He only shuddered and sniveled, either ignoring you or genuinely too absorbed in his worrisome thoughts. But when you tried again, and he still didn’t answer, your brows furrowed in frustration.

With a huff, you rose to your feet. 

“Fine. I tried to help you, but I can’t do that if you’re not willing to work with me!” 

As you turned on your heel, Grim perked his head up.

“(Y/N)?”

There was a prominent crack in his voice, causing you to grit your teeth as you resisted the urge to apologize. You had to be firm. If not, then there was a high probability that he’d never fly again. 

Gradually, your eyes settled upon a narrow pathway along the cliffside that seemed reasonable enough to use as an exit. As long as you didn’t look down, everything should be fine.

At least, it _should._ You were dead-set on leaving an impression on Grim by not turning back, no matter how much your heart said otherwise. 

“(Y/N)! W-W-Wait! Don’t go! Be c-careful!” 

But just as you began to descend, a gust of wind burst forth, pulling you along with it. You tried to grip the cliff’s edge, but to no avail, you were already plummeting to the earth.

The last sight you managed to see before shutting your eyes was Grim’s wings reaching hopelessly out for your hand. 

If you weren’t falling to your death, you would be laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of this. Oh, no matter. Things were moving too fast for you to think anyways. The sudden stop was bound to arrive soon. And BOY was it going to hurt. Your poor lover, he‘s going to see your splattered corpse in a few seconds. 

So much trauma for a poor, sweet dragon. Poor, sweet Grim. The worst thing he deserved was too many kisses planted along his neck.

“Ah!-“

Something cut you off, but it wasn’t the ground. At the sound of flapping wings, you opened your eyes, noticing you were being held in the arms of your blubbering boyfriend.

“Hey, you alright?” He frowned, struggling to hold back his sobs. “Please, s-s-say something!” 

You blinked, choosing the first words that popped into your mind. 

“You’re doing it.”

Grim tilted his head and bobbed his ears.

“Doing what?”

As your mind caught up with your vision, you let out a boisterous laugh. 

“Flying!” You leaped up and hugged his neck. “You’re flying, buddy!” 

“I am?! OH, G-G-GOSH!-“

He gasped and glanced between his two fluttery helpers. 

“My wings! Why a-aren’t they closing up?!”

With a grin, you swung yourself upon his back, the tips of his spikes seemingly dulling at your presence. 

“Because flying is a part of you, sweetie! And you used it to save my life!”

Grim gawked. 

“I d-did?”

Then a smile blossomed across his face, one that caused his eyes to twinkle like moons.

“I DID! I DID! I’m really doing it, (y/n)!”

As a way to express your gratitude and joy, you gripped his face and assaulted his cheek with kisses. 

The dragon flushed a deep shade of crimson. 

What followed next was a series of flips and hollers as he took flight in the air, his tongue lolling out to the side in pure bliss. Tears swept down your face as you clung to his back, cheering all the while. Flying on a dragon was a bizarre feeling, but it definitely was a fulfilling one, especially considering that the said dragon was your lover, who finally forgave himself for being so clumsy. 

As time passed and as the sky filled with a soft, pink hue, you and Grim ceased to fly and rested upon the grassy plains.

“Hey, (y/n)?”

You glanced at him.

“Yes, hon?”

Grim pressed his claws together, his pupils darting from one direction to the other.

“Are you p-p-proud of me now?”

_ Now? _

You stood, observing the way his lips would quiver. There was no doubt he was regarding your outburst from earlier. 

_ Yet even so... _

“What kind of question is that?” You chuckled, then grasping his muzzle with two hands and connecting your lips to his. 

Sure, his lips were scaly. But they weren’t cold; they were far from it, actually.

Grim squealed while smoke poured out his ears like a steam engine, complete with the sound of a blaring horn. 

You smiled as you pulled away. 

“I never stopped in the first place, silly!”

In place of his pupils were glimmering hearts. He panted and shook. Then two hearts became six as two heads sprouted from his form, their cheeks flushed red, and their faces aglow with a goofy grin.

A nervous chuckle emitted from your mouth as you backed away. 

“Hey, Grim! C’mon, big guy! C-C’mon!”

What’s more ruthless than one dragon head giving you a giant, sloppy raspberry? 

_Three_ dragon heads giving you giant, sloppy raspberries. 


End file.
